Counting the Days
by Aurixia
Summary: While Christmas shopping on a snowy day, Eddie and Fabian meet a young girl without a home. It doesn't take much for them to decide to adopt her, and the adventure begins! Follow the boys as they experience the highs and lows of parenting, ranging from parent conferences to homophobia. M/M Relationship NOTE: There may be swearing. NOT SMUT.


**Summary – While Christmas shopping on a snowy day, Eddie and Fabian meet a young girl without a home. It doesn't take much for them to decide to adopt her, and the adventure begins! Follow the boys as they experience the highs and lows of parenting, ranging from parent conferences to homophobia.**

**A/N: Hi, guys! A few years ago, I read a BTR fanfiction that was basically like the story you're about to read now, but with a few differences as well. I decided to write this fic in honour of that one, because the author took it down. It'll be an everyday life kind of thing. So, without further ado, let's get going!**

_Day 1_

_Christmas Shopping_

The mall was buzzing with people, all running around, looking for other members of their families or looking for the right presents for their loved ones. Fabian Rutter happened to be doing both.

While shopping for Christmas presents for their friends and families, Fabian and his partner, Eddie Miller, got separated from each other. Fabian didn't mind, though. It was nice to have a nice shopping trip without his impatient husband complaining about how boring and crowded the mall was. He had to admit, he didn't like shopping during this time either, but they always did it at this time because _somebody_ never wanted to go.

Fabian was currently in the men's section of the clothing aisle, looking for something Eddie would like. It was frustrating to say the least, but he rather enjoyed it. That is, he enjoyed it when there wasn't a teenager eyeing him from across the store.

"E-Excuse me, do you need something?" he called out to her.

She chuckled to herself, as if someone had told her a joke and said, "No. You just have a bad sense of style."

"What?" He was confused now.

The girl walked over to him and started motioning to different types of clothing, talking about their styles and what kind of people would wear them. It was then that Fabian got a good look at her. She was a short girl, maybe around 16, with blonde, sleek hair that flowed down to her back, a small nose and sparkling green eyes. She had an infectious smile that she wore as she spoke.

"Who are you buying these for anyway?" The girl said as she handed him a pile of clothes she picked out.

"Huh?" He jumped, and she giggled. "Oh! I'm shopping for my husband."

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he wanted to shove them back in. He didn't know anything about this strange, quirky girl, and yet he was spilling everything out to her. He didn't know if she was homophobic, if she even cared, or how she would react.

To his surprise, the girl's demeanor didn't change.

"Aw, that's cute," she said. "But next time, I think you should let him pick."

Fabian nodded, smiling. He felt like he knew this girl. She had a personality and a way of carrying herself that made her loveable.

"I'm Fabian," he extended his hand. "Do, do you work here?"

"Courtney, nice to meet you," she said as she shook his hand. "And to answer your question, naw, I don't work here. I'm shopping too."

Yet again, he nodded, looking around for anyone else. "Ah, are you here with your parents?"

"My parents died." For a moment, her smile faded and the gleam in her eyes disappeared. "But, the orphanage is pretty close so I came walk-"

"—Fabian!" a voice behind Fabian interrupted her. "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Here, look what I bought for—oh! Hi, there."

The girl was smiling again as she saw Eddie come up to Fabian, obviously proud of what he bought, and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, kissing him on the cheek. It was cute.

"Hi!" she said. "I'm Courtney. I'm one of the local orphans, I guess."

Eddie extended his hand, never letting go of Fabian, "Eddie, I'm one of the local gays, I guess."

Courtney giggled, obviously taking a liking to Eddie. He reminded her of her last foster father, witty and charming. Oh, how she wished she could have a place to call home again. Not that the orphanage wasn't a home to her, it certainly was. But, life at the orphanage wasn't up to par with her expectations of life. She yearned for something more.

Fabian spoke up, "It was nice meeting you, Courtney. We have to go home now."

"Okay." She said.

The boys started leaving and so did she, but she decided on going the opposite direction deeper into the clothing store. What surprised her though, was the sound of Eddie calling back to her as the boys left, "See you soon!"

What could that mean?

The drive back home was silent. Eddie was driving, his eyes straight on the road, and Fabian was mindlessly inspecting all of the gifts they bought. _Let's see_, he thought, _a super expensive dress for Amber, a belt for Patricia…_

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of Eddie humming a Christmas song to himself. Fabian smiled. His husband had a sweet voice, and it was nice to see him happy. It didn't surprise him either, that man was always in a happy mood.

What really surprised him, though, were the next words that came out of his own mouth.

"Eddie," he blurted out. "I want to adopt."

Eddie stopped humming, never taking his eyes off of the road. There was a short moment of silence before Eddie actually responded to Fabian.

Of course, he agreed.

**Reviews are appreciated! x**


End file.
